Only a Weasel
by Gema Talerico
Summary: Los Weasley de la nueva generación no son buenos para consolar, en especial si el deprimido es James. Pero Fred II sabe perfectamente lo que anima a James ¡Trastadas! (Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black")


**Only a Weasel**

**Resumen: **Los Weasley de la nueva generación no son buenos para consolar, en especial si el deprimido es James. Pero Fred II sabe perfectamente lo que anima a James ¡Trastadas!_ Este fic ha sido creado para el__** "Amigo Invisible 2014" **__del foro__** "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **¡Nada me pertenece! ¡Ni la idea de la historia! La idea fue de mi AI y los personajes de J.K la hermosa mujer que creo todo este universo. Y como ya saben, no me llamo Joanne, no soy rubia, ni inglesa y menos esplendorosamente rica.

**Numero de palabras: **3.216 (Más o menos, añadir y quitar cosas a última hora)

**Género: **Humor, family, comfort.

**Advertencias: **Sorprendentemente, ninguna. Se siente extraño después de haber estado gritando Mpreg y Slash en cada fic ._. Pero aquí solo hay lectura todo público y parejas canon, canon, canon xD

* * *

_Este fic ha sido creado para el__** "Amigo Invisible 2014" **__del foro__** "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_**.**

**Había tres peticiones de entre estas elegí una, ya que mi lentitud al escribir es horrible:**

Quiero un fic sobre James Sirius Potter y Freddie haciendo alguna trastada, me da igual si son pequeños o más mayores, eso sí, tienen que tener una edad parecida. A poder ser, que el género del fic sea humor.

**Querida/o y secreta/o AI Espero te guste, solo parejas Canon, eso pediste, pero nunca mencionaste el que no pudiera haber algún conflicto mínimo (como notaras al revisar mi polifacético no soy muy fanática del Hanny, pero me gusta Ginny). xD Y perdón por no escribir las tres peticiones. (Pero sinceramente, lo intente) ¡Besos a ti desconocida persona!**

* * *

James Sirius tenía 11 años, una depresión adolescente y un sueño. No un sueño en sí muy idealista, eran de esos sueños que se daban de repente, fugaces, que muchas veces no llegaban a ser cumplidos pero que aun así se deseaban con todo el fervor que el corazón podía generar. Uno de esos sueños de impulso. El sueño de que la carta que sostenía en las manos no existiera.

—En vez de zanganear y lamentarte en tu miseria…—la voz ridículamente rígida de Lucy barbullo muy cerca, James se giro lentamente en el sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor para encontrarse con una pelirroja de aburridas gafas gruesas—…Podrías, aunque sea, empezar tus deberes.

James simplemente barbullo un "Bahh" que sonó ahogado, porque aunque lo negara acababa de pasar por una de esas fases adolescentes de depresión, que según Teddy, seguirían repitiéndose a lo largo de su vida.

Tuvieron que pasar dos horas y Victorie para que James al fin saliera del sillón, una carta de su madre, para que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

**-AI-2014-**

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Meteré los calcetines usados de Ted en tu baúl si no abres la puerta, AHORA—James incluso pudo imaginarse las pecas color té de Molly arrugarse sobre su nariz de expresión satisfecha cuando abrió el cerrojo. James simplemente barbullo enojado a su prima, él era muy parecido a su padre, con los lentes, el cabello alborotado y la misma mueca que hacían con la boca al enojarse. Se parecían mucho, pero en realidad James tenía mucha más similitudes con su madre.

La terquedad, por ejemplo.

— ¡¿Cómo lo lograste?!—exclamo Lucy con expresión enfadada. Ni siquiera ella con sus argumentos bien redactados había logrado sacar a James de su habitación durante esos tres días, si alguien preguntaba por los compañeros de habitación del Potter-Weasley pues habían hecho una muy linda tienda de campaña en la sala común desde la noche antepasada.

—Se le llama persuasión—Molly se regodeó en su victoria, mientras empujaba a uno de sus primos menores de nuevo a la habitación que poco a poco fue llenada por los definitivamente enfadados compañeros de cuarto que enviaban miradas de muerte a James.

—Yo diría chantaje—barbullo el menor.

Molly chasqueo.

—Lo importante aquí—apunto con un dedo Molly, su expresión parecía seria, y Lucy se sentó junto a ella con esos aires de "Oh mírenme a mí la tan grandiosa prefecta de la familia"—Es tu vida, vale, aceptamos que estés todos los días arrastrándote por los rincones como un reverendo idiota revolcándote en la miseria y todas esas cosas estúpidas. ¡Pero no salir a comer!—chilló la pelirroja con hastió. Su melliza hizo una mueca con los labios en son de molestia— ¿Cuándo TÚ, James Sirius Potter, dejaste de comer? ¡Sabes lo que diría el tío George, o Rose! ¡Piensa en Rose y lo mucho que se burlara de ti por comer menos que una ardilla raquítica! ¡Dejar atrás el helado, las piernas de pollo! ¡Un mundo entero de posibilidades!

A ese paso, Molly sostenía el rostro de James muy cerca del suyo, gritando más alto de lo saludable.

—Creo que ese no es el punto—gruño Lucy, arrancando de los brazos flacuchos a James.

— ¡¿Qué hay mas importante que el helado?!—Chillo Molly, tan roja que se parecía a Ron en una discusión muy acalorada.

Lucy chisto.

—Obviamente…—añadió con dramatismo. James pensó que ella daría en el punto. Si, Lucy era una persona lucida que lograría sacarlo de su depresión con esas frases de autoayuda que le harían sentir mejor a largo plazo, definitivamente ella lograría convencerlo de que su problema sería arreglado en días, que volverían pronto a ser una gran familia feliz— ¿Qué hay de los estudios? ¡Sabes cuanto trabajo deja el profesor Binns a los de primero! ¡Estas desperdiciando horas y horas de estudios necesarios para tu desarrollo académico…!

Y Lucy siguió y siguió. Solo por no escucharlas más y por al fin tenerlas lejos James eligió ese día para romper al fin su auto aislamiento de la sociedad conocida, dígase Hogwarts y los revoltosos Weasley corriendo por todos los lugares disponibles del colegio. Estaría bien, si, tal vez incluso podría saludar a Teddy.

**-AI-2014-**

—Saliste—La expresión asombrada de Teddy junto con su cabello naranja casi hizo a James reír, casi, porque su expresión hastiada parecía cada vez mas sombría. Fred, que estaba cerca, corrió kilómetros desde la mesa de Raveclaw para alcanzarlo en la puerta del gran comedor, ¿Como un revoltoso Weasley como él había quedado en Ravenclaw? Nadie lo sabía.

—¡Viejo!—el brazo delgado de su primo lo rodeo, Fred solo era un año y medio mayor, con las pecas de los Weasley, el mismo pelo rojo fuego y tal vez la tez un poco más oscura, pero en sí, todo en el gritaba "Weasley" por donde se le veía pasar, incluso por esa sonrisa picara y descuidada que acompañaba a los traviesos ojos azules—Pensé que dejarías que tus compañeros se enfadaran un poco más ¡Debiste ver a Dave McDougall tan enfadado que parecía un tomate el segundo día que no abriste la puerta! ¡Pensaba que su cabeza explotaría como una tetera con mucho humo! ¡Jack estuvo el segundo día gritando maldiciones en la puerta! Nunca vi a tanta gente enojada desde que Albus rompió el collar de tía Audrey.

—Era fastidioso—chasqueo el menor.

— ¿Como lo lograron?—volvió a inquirir el boquiabierto Teddy.

—Me amenazaron con tus pies.

Molly y Lucy llegaron justo a tiempo hasta ellos para asentir con frialdad.

— ¿Mis pies?

—Por si no lo has notado, tienes una colonia de ácaros y hongos viviendo en tus pies. Toda una muestra del reino Fungi allí como una colonia feliz y prospera. Sinceramente, deberías donar tus pies a la ciencia Muggle—Roxanne apareció repentinamente ante ellos, su uniforme de Hufflepuff hizo juego con el exactamente igual de Teddy. Claro, que Teddy no cargaba falda, porque Teddy con falda seria… ¡Oh, no! ¡Esa imagen mental no! ¡Iuch, ya estaba allí y era desagradable, realmente desagradable! Al parecer Teddy no solo tenía problema con sus pies, una buena podadora le vendría bien en las piernas.

Teddy apretó su rostro de forma incomoda, sintiéndose un poquito, solo un poquito apenado. En su mente James se pregunto si el metamorfomago también había imaginado su no tal linda posibilidades con las faldas.

No, sería extraño.

— ¡Saliste!—chillo Victorie, apareciendo por sobre el hombro de Teddy, el semi-hombre lobo sonrió cuando ella rodeo su cuello con los brazos. "Tan íntimos" rodo los ojos Roxanne.

— ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le asombra?

—Porque has estado tan deprimido desde la carta de tío Harry, que hasta Peeves se ha preocupado—Dominique se unió al grupo que ya hacia un feliz reunión familiar en plena entrada de comedor, trancando toda vía de entrada a él.

— ¡¿Peeves?!—murmuro asombrado.

— ¡Hey! ¡Dejen pasar!—grito alguien de la pequeña multitud que enserio, de verdad, querían comer su almuerzo tranquilos después de una mañana de solo estudiar y quemarse las pestañas, algunos demasiado literalmente.

— ¡Esperen, sanguijuelas!—bramo Molly para inmediatamente introducirse de nuevo al círculo de los pelirrojos revoltosos, díganse Weasley's.

—Enserio Peeves…

— ¡Sí!

—Estuvo todos estos días preguntando por el "Tonto chico con pecas y cabello de paja que quería molestar desde hace taaaaanto tiempo"—recito Fred, incluso imito la rasposa voz del hombrecito fantasmal.

—Ha… —exhalo sin gracia. Faltaron tres segundos después y un chillido de Dominique para que bastones flotantes cayeran sobre él al mismo tiempo que Peeves dejaba la seguridad de su trasparencia para hacer una graciosa danza sobre "Asquerosos estudiantes" y "cabellos de paja" más atrás, tres estudiantes estaban llenos de una especie de plasma asqueroso.

Aunque nadie lo creyera, a James le agradaba mucho Peeves, tanto como le agradaba a Fred.

**-AI-2014-**

Había llegado una carta.

Y James no se le hacía raro, claro que no. Después de todo su lechuza había estado teniendo más correspondencia que la cantidad de cartas de amor que le llegaba a Louis.

Lo cual llegaba a la cantidad de ridículamente desmedida.

Había cinco de su madre, Ginevra, otras tres de Albus con su desprolija letra de niño de 8 años que intentaba consolarlo aunque un "_…No es tan malo como parece. Mamá ya no esta tan enfadada, aunque le ha lanzado el jarrón de la sala a papá cuando vino a buscar su varita…" _fuera algo de consuelo. Y finalmente, Harry, el que suponía era su padre. Seis prolijas cartas estaban puestas sobre su cama.

Mientras tanto, solo tres camas atrás Dave McDougall parecía estar tenido un lindo sueño de James siendo perseguido por un dragón.

Dejando eso de lado y también el hecho de que la mayoría de sus compañeros de cuarto parecían querer su muerte próxima, lo cual no era nada favorecedor, si _dormían _en la misma habitación, James volvía a tener un sueño. Y esta vez era real.

Porque sucedía nada más y nada menos que, Harry Potter, el fantástico y grandioso niño que vivió y Ginevra Potter, la misma que había sido todo una ternura apoyando a cada instante a su amor de la infancia. Estaban separados por una pelea infantil y sin pies ni cabeza.

Y no era la primera vez que sucedía, James tenia a un padre y una madre tan obstinados que lograban pelear hasta por el pan de la cena -y el del almuerzo, el desayuno… la merienda- James podía contar con una sola mano y le sobrarían dedos los días en los que sus padres nunca tuvieron un contratiempo. Un pequeño desacuerdo, una mirada de muerte, ambos eran tercos, a veces orgullos, testarudos.

Tan…Gryffindor's.

Aunque no debería estar señalando a la misma casa cuyos colores vestía. ¡Pero era cierto por Merlin! Harry y Ginny eran una pareja unida, se querían y tenían una familia prospera y feliz. Pero ambos eran tan dominantes uno con el otro que James a veces no sabía quién era "el señor de la casa". Con todo eso, James, Albus y Lily estaban acostumbrados a los jarrones voladores y las maldiciones corriendo por los pasillos de la casa Potter desde la más tierna infancia, pero esta vez las cosas no habían sido tan _suaves _como siempre. Hubo jarrones, maldiciones, cuadros destruidos en demasía. Pero esta vez, algo se salió de la raya, de todo lo que Ginny Potter y su medida paciencia podía soportar. Harry se fue, así nada mas, arto, furico y con una excusa que sonó valida en el momento en que se fue.

Tres días después Ginny se entero que fue a parar en nada más y nada menos que en la casa de Hermione y Ron, mientras conseguía _otro _lugar.

Y si Ginny se enfadaba porque Harry a veces dejaba el vaso de su jugo en la mesa esto había logrado hacerla explotar como una supernova.

Entre todo aquello, la carta extensamente explicativa de su padre había llegado a James, y allí empezaba todo. No era típico deprimirse, tal vez enfadarse o volverse un báldalo sin remedio, pero deprimirse no. Así que toda la bandada de pelirrojos entrometidos que eran los Weasley había hecho todo lo posible para animarlo. Si "hacer todo lo posible" se podría resumir a intentar chantajearlo u/o regañarlo.

—Esa cara de borrego degollado no te queda, viejo—Fred en si era el único que le entendía. Al chico le daban igual muchas cosas, como los problemas familiares o los problemas en sí, pero cuando se trataba de James las cosas cambiaban, ambos habían crecido juntos, en el mismísimo seno de las historias de las travesuras de la familia hechas en Hogwarts.

Sus favoritas siempre fueron las de Fred y George, que a toda costa lograban hacer las bromas más increíbles en un instituto tan "seguro" como Hogwarts.

Fred II bufó cuando James no pico el anzuelo.

— ¿Sabes que te vendría bien?—Y James no elevo la mirada solo murmuro un sonido que pareció desanimado y gruño—Vamos James ¿Recuerdas las historias de papá? Cuando estabas en casa decías que no esperabas a llegar a Hogwarts para hacer travesuras como esas. He ¿Recuerdas?

—Y mamá me regañaba. Si, recuerdo.

Fred sonrió resplandeciente cuando su primo se dio la vuelta y respondió.

— ¿Y qué dices?—extendió la mano, James sabía a que se refería. Siempre habían hecho bromas en casa, como bombas apestosas en la cocina. Gnomos en los zapatos de sus padres. Pero Hogwarts era algo mucho más grande que casa cuando apenas eran unos niños. Esto era grande. Muy grande.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—¡Eso es compañero!

**-AI-2014-**

— ¿Explotar los inodoros?

—Hecho—el papelillo arrugado voló a la papelera.

— ¿Miel en los zapatos?

—Hecho y viejo—el otro papelillo no pudo ser encestado.

— ¿Convencer a Peeves de que los Slytherin le dijeron apestosos para que anide en su sala común por algunos meses?—era un buena propuesta, se dijo James, excepto por una sola cosa.

—El Barón Sanguinario _es_ de Slytherin.

— ¿Hay algo que no se haya hecho?—gruño Fred, las ideas se le acababan. Ideas tan hilarantes como Veritaserum en la copa del jugo de los maestros o convencer a todos los fantasmas de que volverían a la vida si lograban hacer salir al calamar gigante del lago ya habían sido ideas realizadas, y con éxito.

—Llegara el invierno—comento James al azar. Fred, resignado y de mal humor barbullo, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba silenciosa esa noche y aunque Fred fuera de Ravenclaw, él encajaba en ella como anillo al dedo.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—Slytherin está en las mazmorras, en los más bajo del castillo.

—Sigue…

—Allí hace frio, mucho frio, están justo al lado de lago… ¿Pedazos de hielo y agua bajo cero serán agradables en pleno invierno?—y repentinamente Fred entendió. Sonrió, con sus dientes blancos resaltando contra la piel canela.

— ¡Eres un genio! ¡Un puto genio!—exclamo el pelirrojo, Victorie bajo desde los dormitorios solo para _pedirle_, en el sentido más violento de la palabra, que hiciera silencio; aun cuatro días después la marca de pantuflas de conejitos estaba marcada en la frente de Fred.

**-AI-2014-**

Las siguientes semanas James y Fred se la pasaron metidos en sus propias mentes. Leyendo en la sección prohibida después del toque de queda con la capa de invisibilidad de James, poniendo cada detalle en su punto más exacto.

Así fue como un sábado en la noche habían logrado llegar hasta Slytherin siguiendo a Amaranta Crane, la Prefecta de Slytherin. La chica no se había dado cuenta que aunque invisibles, había guiado a los descendientes de Los merodeadores hacia su sala común. Ella entro despreocupadamente al lugar con una sonrisa confiada, a su paso saludo a sus amigos y se perdió en dormitorio de las chicas. Mientras tanto, James y Fred peleaban con la capa para pasar desapercibidos.

—En unos minutos será el toque de queda, conociendo a los Slytherin, estarán en su cama tan pronto como suene el reloj—susurro Fred al esquivar a un estudiante de séptimo, el chico alzo la vista convencido de que había escuchado algo.

James intento no reírse cuando llegaron ilesos hasta los ventanales que reflejaban el lago negro.

**-AI-2014-**

Al día siguiente nada estuvo diferente a lo normal, había Weasly's por todas partes. La mesa de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía con la mayoría de sus miembros aun durmiendo en la torre y los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf se preguntaban donde estarían todos los integrantes de la casa de Slytherin. James envió un guiño desde la mesa de los Leones y Fred la devolvió desde las de las Águilas.

Al mismo tiempo McGonagall había decidido dar un paseo antes del desayuno, ella estaba de buen humor ese día, tal vez incluso aprobaría otro viaje a Hogsmeade muy pronto. Estaba reluciente, especialmente porque uno de sus alumnos no tan aplicados había finalmente -¡Por Merlín!- dejado las bromas de lado para dejar atrás las épocas de las travesuras. Ella había tenido suficiente desde adolescente con Peeves, luego había tenido que dictar clase a una panda de bromistas que resultaron ser los Merodeadores. Siempre por allí, rompiendo reglas y gastando bromas por todas partes. Y cuando pensó erróneamente que se había librado de las pesadillas de inodoros explotando a mitad de clases, Minerva pareció equivocarse, porque los traviesos gemelos Weasley llegaron para hacer sus años de docencia un infierno… después de largos años de descanso conoció a Fred II Weasley, un chiquillo de ojos chispeantes que hicieron subir escalofríos de terror por su columna vertebral. El chico no había hecho honor a su nombre aun, solo hechizos zancadillas y algunas bombas apestosas había sonado en su nombre, pero había temido con toda su intuición que aquel chico seria el próximo en la lista de pesadillas.

Aunque a contra de todo pronóstico el chico desistió sus intentos de seguir los pasos de sus ancestros desde hacia algunas semanas.

Suspiro sintiendo un alivio inundando su pecho, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la tranquilidad mientras avanzaba lentamente por el pasto cerca del lago. Un gemido de algo cayendo pesadamente sobre el pasto la sobresalto, parecía baboso y torpe. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo Minerva sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

"_No todo puede ser perfecto Minerva, absolutamente nada"_

Mientras tanto el Calamar gigante seguía chapoteando en el lago medio vacío.

**-AI-2014-**

— ¡Inundar todo Slytherin!—bramo la directora con voz dura y recia. A Fred le pareció gracioso como la mujer se paseaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado en su propia oficina.

Los Prefectos de Slytherin estaban a su derecha, ambos empapados de agua chorreante; ellos, para diversión de James, habían hecho ya su propia mini-replica del lago negro bajo sus pies. Aun así eso no quitaba sus expresiones enfadadas. Fred y James estaban seguros de que si la directora y los cuadros no estuviesen de testigos ambos Prefectos ya les hubieran pasado a ambos a mejor vida.

—Creí que había visto todo—siguió barbullado McGonagall—Duendes, bombas, lobos, zorrillos, dulces zombis, inodoros voladores, alumnos en vela toda la noche por los pasillos merodeando como si fuera el lugar más seguro del mundo…

— ¿No se supone que este es el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo mágico?—James alzo una ceja, Minerva volvió a gruñir.

— No nos engañemos, señor Potter. Este es lugar más seguro para una posible muerte ¡Y ustedes al parecer son los próximos herederos para promoverle! ¡Llamare a sus padres, esto no seguirá bajo mis narices! ¡Me rindo!

Casualmente la situación había ayudado para que el matrimonio Potter se uniera de nuevo, dejando atrás las peleas para vivir en sana paz desde ahora en adelante; lo que se traducía a que habría más floreros voladores siendo lanzados por la casa y Albus podía dejar de preocuparse por quien le daría su chocolate caliente en invierno. Lo malo para James es que ambos se habían unido para darle la reprimenda de su vida justo frente a la directora.

Repentinamente James los prefería separados.

En cuanto a Fred, el vociferador de Angelina llego un día después. En la noche sin embargo una pequeña carta fue enviada por George a su hijo, y Fred sospechaba que él "Estamos muy orgullosos de ti" no tenía que ver mucho con su madre.

No hace falta decir que la siguiente broma implico más diseño meticuloso, después de todo hacer que la gata del conserje se convirtiera en un dragón no fue fácil.

* * *

**Nota:**

He, lo termine… espero que aunque sea esta algo gracioso. Es mi primer fic no Slash y espero que haya salido decente a pesar de que me fui por las ramas y hice de todo esto un enredo, además además de hacer algo muy tipo comedia familiar (¿no? ¿no?), tengo la idea que la nueva generación Weasley sería un revuelo de personalidades y cosas graciosas xD En fin, besos a mi AI y enserio espero que este mini-mini-One-Shot sea de su agrado (quien quiera que sea, casualmente tuve que participar en el año en que no sabe ni a quien se le escribe)

Gracias por leer


End file.
